The Heir Apparent
by Bethann66
Summary: Grierr is coming of age and Legolas is chosen to play a special role in the ceremony. Gimli has surprising news for Greirr and Legolas. For this story to work, you have to accept our A/U idea that Gimli has been assigned as an underage Legolas' guardian. This story contains spanking of a minor. If you can accept both our A/U and the discipline elements, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I set my mount into a canter for we are almost there. Behind me the escort my Adar insisted travelled with me increase their speed to match my own.

I have spent the last year in Eryn Lasgalen, and I have enjoyed it very much. Well much of it I have enjoyed, I amend, for spending time with my Adar is almost always a mixed blessing for someone who is on the cusp of reaching adulthood. Well, of course I have another two hundred years before I actually come of age but to an elf that is hardly any time at all. Still despite that my year under the canopy of the giant beeches has been a good one. I have learned a great deal, for now that I have my own demesne I was willing to take more notice of the goings on at court and the way my Adar, Beliond, and Selinde deal with the politics. I wish I had taken note of those lessons earlier in life but better late than never I suppose.

But now I am riding south and soon I will see the great fortress of Helms Deep beneath which is the realm of my second father Gimli son of Gloin, the great Lord of Aglarond. I chuckle to myself at the thought. I am escaping one parent only to place myself in the hands quite literally of another.

Yet I would not be without either of my fathers for each brings their own strengths to the task of educating their recalcitrant child. I do my best to be an apt pupil but I suspect that neither Ada nor Gimli think I have learnt my lessons well. For now, I look up at the White Mountains and know I am almost home again. I promised Gimli I would be here in plenty of time for Greirr's birthday. It is to be a special occasion for it is Greirr's coming of age.

It is an important occasion for a dwarf, just as it is for any youngling of any race who reaches his or her majority. Of course each race sets its own time limit, and elves to my chagrin, set their age for adulthood as a thousand years. Hobbits come of age when they are thirty three, most men other than those of Númenórean descent are considered to be men at the age of twenty. And dwarflings do not come of age until they are forty years old. I suppose it is all to do with the eventual life span of their race.  
Anyway I promised Gimli I would be here in time to share in the celebrations and ceremonies that form part of that move from youth to adulthood for Dorbryn's son. I would not wish to miss it despite the fact that it is yet another occasion when I am left behind as another of my mortal friends and family move on into the adult world. It is both irritating and frustrating, but it can hardly be accounted to be Greirr's fault so I am determined to put a good face on what lies ahead and not to repine too much on my own situation.

I spent quite some time trying to come up with a suitable gift for my dwarven brother but in the end it was Adar who found what I hope will be the perfect present for Greirr. It is a dagger, which came originally from Gondolin. Although it is an ancient elven design, Adar says he believes that some of the work is definitely dwarven. The design is simple but elegant, and I spent much of the winter making a sheath and belt that will enhance the beauty of it. I hope it will prove a suitable and welcome gift to mark Greirr's move into full adulthood.

I carry other gifts as well from my Adar and others in the stronghold. Most have never met Greirr but all know Gimli and Lady Vonild and wish to honour them by sending presents for the birthday celebrations. I have been very careful to watch over the packages which are stowed on one of the pack horses and will be happy to hand them over to Mam to keep safe until the feast.

It will be an interesting experience to be part of or at least to be allowed to observe the ceremonies that mark a dwarf's transition to adult life. Each race seems to have their own traditions and while men and Hobbits seem to have no desire to keep their customs hidden, dwarves are a different matter altogether. I have been privileged indeed to have witnessed all that I have, for outworlders are not normally given access to dwarven practises They guard their civilisation closely not using their own true names outside and not encouraging non dwarves to learn their language. Again I have been fortunate in being adopted into Gimli's kin, and therefore have had more opportunities than most to share their lives.

I had thought that I knew quite a bit about dwarves, for I was considered to be well taught, but what we knew of dwarven society was in fact very little, an ignorance that only served to foster suspicion and ill will between our peoples, and Gimli tells me that was true also for his own folk. Between us we are doing what we can to end that distrust. Sometimes I wish that were not the case for I was foolish enough to make a critical remark to Selinde about the dearth of factual books on dwarven society within our own library and he of course seized upon the idea and suggested, very strongly I might add that one way to end that lack would be for me to write a history of dwarven life as I observed it. I said that I did not believe Gimli would approve of such an intrusion, which I hoped would put an end to what could only mean many hours of hard work for me. But Selinde then wrote to Gimli behind my back explaining the idea and somehow got not only his permission but also his enthusiastic approval as long as he could help oversee the project, so now I am tasked in writing and illustrating a history of the dwarves of Aglarond from an elven point of view. Greirr's coming of age will mean yet another long chapter I do not doubt. Ah well it is my own fault I suppose and in truth I enjoy the illustrating at least.

As the coombe comes into view from the hill my heart lightens. Snaking across the valley floor from the Keep to Edoras in the far distance is the canal system Gimli devised some years ago, now it is a well-known landmark although still much remarked upon for its engineering feats and the benefit it has brought. I know from my correspondence with Gimli, Eomer King and Estel that a similar canal is being planned between Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. No doubt Gimli will tell me all about it when we sit down to catch up on news and that thought makes me smile for it will not be long now before I am back with Gimli and we can share stories over what has happened over the last year. I last saw him when I was on my way north and I have missed him terribly, although to an elf, of course, a year is not a long time. Maybe I am beginning to think like a mortal.

I see the Deeping Wall and my eyes move automatically to the right where Gimli's folk have built an entrance to their new realm. There is a sweep of broad stairs which lead to gates which are of solid stone, carved with a deceptively simple design but one which incorporates not only his own emblems of the House of Durin but also the sigil of the House of Éomer Éadig and also there is an acknowledgement of Gimli's association with Gondor, the Shire, and Eryn Lasgalen. In my eyes the entrance is a far more beautiful than the one to Erebor.

The guards must have been on the watch for us for the gates open as we arrive and there framed in the open door way is Gimli who claps his hands in delight and hurries down to greet us.

"Welcome home my Lamb."

I leap down from my horse and embrace my dwarf with just as much enthusiasm as he is hugging me and I notice with some concern that in my absence my guardian has collected a few more grey hairs in his hair and beard. My heart clenches at the thought of him getting 'older'.

He has no such concerns for he tells me that I am looking well. "Your Ada has been taking good care of ye. He is well of course?"

I laugh, "As ever"

"Ye have not teased him overmuch I trust?"

"You will have to read his letter to you to find out his opinion on that matter. Personally I think I behaved with propriety. Ada may have a contrary view of course. He usually does."

"Aye, I wonder why that is?"

I have so missed the mischievous note in that gruff voice and the twinkling light in the dark eyes that I choose to ignore the question, and instead merely bask in the fact that I am with Gimli son of Gloin once more.

"It is good to be here again," I manage

His eyes glisten as he answers "and it is good to have ye here. It would not have been a proper family occasion without ye and this is going to be quite an occasion."

Before I can respond to this with questions as to what the celebrations will entail he is ordering his guards to guide my escort to where they can stable their horses and find accommodations for the night as they will travel home tomorrow no doubt carrying with them letters and other items from Gimli and his family to my Adar. Ada and Gimli and Ada and Mam have become quite regular correspondents. I wonder sometimes what is written about me in the letters that go back and forth but I am rarely made party to the contents, unless of course I have managed to do something outrageous.

"Bring in Prince Legolas' baggage," Gimli calls, and when I whisper to him he adds, "And take care with it all, as there are fragile items within. Come Lamb Mam is waiting."

Together we go into the cave system, and down through the levels until we reach Gimli's private apartments. As we walk I take the time to ask about the upcoming birthday celebrations. Gimli grins and taps the side of his nose.

"All in good time, Lamb, all in good time."

It is frustrating but I know well Gimli will not answer until he is ready to do so, so I follow him down through the hallways and as he pushes open the door he calls out, "I found this waif and stray hanging about outside Mam"

Lady Vonild drops the towel she is holding and holds out her arms.

"Lambkin!"

Once again I am enfolded into a dwarven embrace. Mam brushes hair away from my forehead and kisses me.

"We have missed ye laddie, welcome home. I will get ye something to eat, for ye are still too thin to my way of thinking I have made your favourite fruit bread."

I hold onto Mam a moment or two longer than usual because I do not wish her to see the shock in my face. Since last I saw her Lady Vonild has aged a great deal. She is thinner, and her back no longer straight. Has all that happened in just a year? Of course I know she is a good age for a dwarven matron, but to see her so changed is frightening. First Gimli, now Mam. How grateful I am that I did not accede to Ada's pleas to stay another year or so in Eryn Lasgalen. He said a year was far too short a time and talked of me staying for ten or more. Of course to an elf it is less than the blink of an eye but for my mortal friends each year brings them closer to the time they lay down this life and move beyond the veil and out of my life forever.

That thought is too terrible to think on. Instead I say as cheerfully as I can that I am very much looking forward to tasting her cooking again.

"Of course ye are. Go and tidy yourself up then, not that ye have a hair out of place it seems to me, always so neat and tidy, aye and clean too. I wish young dwarves were so impervious to dirt."

Laughing Mam bustles about the kitchen and I take my saddlebags to the chamber usually set aside for me when I visit and make use of the facilities. Gimli follows me and as soon as the door is closed asks me what is amiss.

"And do not say everything is fine for it clearly is not," He adds

I do not know quite how to say it so in the end I blurt out, "Mam is old."

For a moment or two Gimli looks confused then his brow clears.

"Aye Lamb, so she is."

"But she has never, that is she … Gimli … " I give up trying to explain what I mean shrugging instead.

Gimli pushes me to sit down on the side of the bed, and takes both my hands in his huge strong ones.

"The last winter took its toll on Mam, lad. She had several bouts of illness, and when you get to be her age it takes longer to recover from things. She tires more easily now, and her bones ache when it rains, but never think she is not as indomitable as ever aye and more than capable of taking on the both of us should we displease her."

"But she looks so frail"

"I should not let her hear you say so lad. Tis only that ye have been away for a while and ye see the changes more than those of us who see her every day but like all of our kind she gets older and will die one day. It is the way of things but not any time soon so ye need not worry so."

"You are certain?"

"As far as I can be Lamb. Now come put those dark thoughts away and come and tell us all your news from Eryn Lasgalen. How is your aunt?"

We go back into the main room together and Mam hustles me to the table and plies me with enough food to feed even a hungry hobbit, all the time demanding to know how my year has gone. Once I have answered to her satisfaction I am able to ask about Dorbryn, Thorûr and Greirr and am told that they will be joining us for a family dinner later.

The trunks and boxes arrive as the table is cleared of our meal, and I immediately open the largest trunk for in here is the gift that Adar has sent for Lady Vonild and I am hoping that it has survived the journey south unscathed. The last time Mam was in Eryn Lasgalen she had remarked on the beautifully crafted amber lamps and Adar had one made for her, and charged me with delivering it.

Mam unwraps the many layers of cloth with care, and then gasps in pleasure at what she finds.

"Oh it is beautiful, and look Gimli tis just the right height to stand behind my chair and give me more light for my sewing and knitting. How kind Thranduil is to have remembered how I so admired them."

I am just happy that the lamp has arrived safely and happy also that Mam seems so taken with her gift. She immediately desires me to set it up so that she can begin to make use of it "for I still have Greirr's shirt to finish for the Nar-un-yar-ul-Kheled."

"What is that?" I ask trying to translate, in my head and coming up with something like the day and night of mirrors.

It is Gimli who answers, "The Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled is the first part of the ceremonies that mark Greirr's coming of age. He will spend a day and night alone, fasting, and thinking of his past and putting aside his childhood ways before he takes his oath of fealty to his lord and takes on the mantle of full adulthood with all its commitments and duties. Two of his male relatives wait with him during this time but do not interrupt his vigil. They then help him dress in new clothing, which is an outward symbol of his change of status. Greirr has yet to say who he will choose as his guardians during his watch. He said he would announce it tonight when all of his family is present."

The ceremony itself, now that it is explained, is something similar to how a young warrior is inducted into the Greenwood Brigade save we would hold our vigil outside under the stars and beneath the trees and I suspect that the dwarven one will be deep beneath the earth where Greirr can hear the song of the stones. I would think that the mirror part is where he looks in on himself and decides what he wishes to be in the future which again is like the exercises we do during the day and night we spend alone.

"He will choose you and Thorûr of course," I say and wonder at the exchange of grins between Gimli and Mam.

Mam is now settled in her chair with the new lamp and tells me to come and sit beside her, which I do, stretching out my legs and letting myself relax in the company of my dwarven family. We spend the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories and watching Mam's deft fingers flying over the seams of the fine wool shirt that Greirr is to wear.  
Dorbryn and Thorûr are the first to arrive for dinner, and both welcome me kindly, asking after my elven family and how things fare in Ithilien in my lengthy absence.  
They tell me that Greirr will be a trifle delayed as he is working on a special project and wishes to have it completed before he takes time out of his work as a jewel setter to prepare himself for his coming of age celebrations. Dorbryn looks very proud as she speaks of her son, and how he is showing good progress in his chosen work path.

"His master is very pleased with him too and has said he will take him on permanently once he has completed his journeyman status."

"That is good news," I answer even as Gimli looks a trifle discomfited. Perhaps he was hoping that Greirr would follow in his footsteps as a warrior but to be truthful Greirr has never shown interest in the arts of war. He was fortunate to be born too late to be involved in the War of the Ring and since then there have been few major wars. That is not to say of course that he is not a consummate fighter. He has been well taught and is very strong and can use both a bow and axe but he has rarely had need to use them against an enemy such as Gimli and I have had to face.

As if thinking of him can conjure him up the door slams back and Greirr stands on the threshold and I have another surprise for in the time since I last saw him, Greirr has indeed changed. Gone is the adolescent lankiness. His body has filled out and he is as muscular as Gimli or Thorûr. His beard has also thickened, although he still wears it in the style of his uncle Kili, rather than the traditional style of the longbeards that Gimli prefers.

He spies me and advances taking me in what is meant to be a crushing embrace, but while I may look as if a breeze could knock me sideways as Gimli always asserts I am just as strong as Greirr and I have no intention of being overpowered so I return the embrace with one of my own lifting Greirr from his feet. He laughs and pounds on my back until I release him then we clasp hands.

"Legolas it is so good to see you. It would not have been the same if you had not been with us."

He gives me the sort of searching look that I have become accustomed to receiving from my guardian then reaches up and ruffles my hair, ending provocatively, "elfling."

Of course such provocation cannot be allowed to go unchallenged, so I snatch at his beard and tug on it hard. If others were not present it may well have degenerated into a tussle but a meaningful cough from Mam brings us both to an appreciation of our situation and we settle down in our allotted places as the meal is served.

Conversation during our dinner is general. It is almost as if we are all avoiding what is on our minds, but when the last plates are removed and I have brought in the beer as is my role as the youngest family member present that we all turn to Greirr, and Dorbryn asks him if he is finally ready to name his vigil guardians.

He blushes and then nods, "Aye, I have. It is a time when I need those closest to me to give me their strength, guidance and friendship. I never knew my own da, but Thorûr has been as good a father to me as I could ever have wished for and so I would ask that you are one of my sponsors da."

Thorûr beams, "I would be honoured Greirr. Ye are the son of my heart, aye and when this is done I intend to be inked as a permanent acknowledgement that my son has come of age."

There is general hubbub at this announcement and Dorbryn and Thorûr embrace each other and then Greirr. Once things have settled down again we all look expectantly at Greirr waiting for him to announce his second sponsor. I look from Greirr to Gimli waiting to see his proud face when Greirr chooses him, but I am all but left speechless when Greirr instead looks straight at me and asks "My brother, I would choose you, if you are willing?"

I cannot help but say, "Me? But I thought it would be Gimli!"

Gimli claps his hands together, "No it should not be me. I am Lord of this demesne, and it would not be appropriate for me to act as a sponsor and take Greirr's oath of allegiance. It is quite right that Greirr would wish his brother to be with him, aye and ye will do him proud Lamb that I do not doubt. Well now this calls for a special toast."

He lifts his tankard and we all stand as he says "To Greirr and his two sponsors"

"To Greirr" we all reply and I know I have the most foolish of smiles on my face for this has to be one of the proudest moments of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

As we all raise our tankards in honor of my nephew, I look around and see smiles on each beloved face. It was clearly quite a shock to Legolas to be chosen to witness Greirr's rite of passage vigil, though I am not surprised in the least. Mam and I discussed this possibility earlier and agreed that this would be the most likely outcome. Other than Thorûr, there were only two possible candidates in my way of thinking since as lord of this demesne I do not qualify. Master Magen has been like a real grandfather to Greirr, but he has grown quite old and would likely find it difficult to sit through the entire night that would be required. So that leaves Legolas, who Greirr rightly considers to be like a brother. It makes perfect sense, and it pleases me to see how fully accepted my lad has become to my family. I am pleased for him, for I can see he considers it a great honor to be giving such a task, even though I know it is difficult for him to watch Greirr take the step into adulthood while he remains an adolescent, but that is the way of things. It was a difficult path he chose when he agreed to become a part of a mortal family and I can only hope that he will consider that the benefits outweigh the trials.

Whatever the case, I am delighted that he is here and apparently well and happy after his long visit home. I have felt his absence terribly over the last year, though I was glad to know he had the time with his father and time free from the pressures of running his own settlement. I would never say so, but at times I think it might have been better for him to return to his kin and live out the rest of his childhood in the way it should have been in the first place without the pervasive darkness and without the need for training for and fighting in wars and also without having to deal with heavy responsibility for leading his own colony. Not that he does not deserve the honor, or that he has not done well at the task assigned to him. Ithilien En-edhil has thrived under his care. It is just that I would like to have seen him have the opportunity to enjoy the last years of his youth as free of cares and stress as possible for he deserves it after all he has sacrificed. But I was not consulted on the matter, and so I can only support him as well as I can. Still I am happy he has had this last year with his family at least, though I am selfishly even happier to have him back here with me. I have made some important decisions that as my heart son he needs to know about.

With this thought, I turn to look at Greirr who smiles a little sheepishly when his mother reiterates how well he has done training under Master Telchar and what a bright future he has as a jewel setter. It is easy to see that Dorbryn is proud of her son and rightly so. Greirr has grown up to be all any parent could ask for. He is a hard worker, strong and levelheaded, bright, reliable, honorable and true to his word. He has a wicked sense of humor, but is also well loved by nearly everyone. Master Telchar has offered him a wonderful opportunity and I know that is what Greirr has long desired, which makes it that much harder to reveal to him the choice I have made concerning his future. Oh it will still be his decision. I would not force him into anything he would want to do, but I must at least offer him the option and I must do so before he begins Nar-un-yar-ul-Kheled which starts in two days. Tomorrow morning he will begin fasting in preparation, which means my last chance to speak to him is tonight.

I do not wish to spoil his last meal as a child by speaking of solemn matters, so I wait until it is clear he has finished with what turns out to be a tremendous amount of Mam's good cooking, though I do not wait until he has had his fill of ale. He needs to be fully sober to listen to what I have to say and to give it serious consideration. So when Legolas rises as if to refill the pitcher, I place a staying hand on his arm and indicate that he should leave it be for now. Seeing this, Mam makes no move to do so either, so very soon Dorbryn announces that they will go back to their own quarters so Greirr can get rested before his preparations begin tomorrow. Now is the time to have my say, though I wish to talk to Greirr out of the presence of his parents, for I want the choice to be his alone.

"Stay a bit longer, nephew," I say. "I would have a private word with ye, if ye please. If it is all right with your folks of course."

"Oh!" Dorbryn exclaims, surprised. But then she recovers quickly, "of course! Take as much time as you need."

Once Dorbryn and Thorûr have gone, Mam excuses herself in order to give us privacy, but when she catches my eye briefly, I can see she has already guessed what I intend to say. Still she only smiles encouragingly and retires to her bedchamber. Legolas is about to do the same when I speak up to stop him.

"Stay with us, Lamb. I wish to speak to ye as well. What I have to say concerns both of ye."

The two of them exchange worried glances and I have to chuckle to myself when they both look at me as if expecting something dreadful. Possibly I have not been as discreet with my concerns as I thought I was this evening. Whatever the case I hurry to assure them.

"No need to look so worried," I say. "I wish to discuss a serious matter with the pair of ye, but nothing is amiss and no one is in any sort of trouble either, so ye may relax. Ye've only been here half a day lamb, and ye've both been in my sight the whole time. Even the two of ye could not get into bother under those circumstances!"

Their laugh at my jest does much to break the ice, and to wipe the worried expressions from their faces, but now I find I am the one hesitating. I have been thinking about how to break this news for it is both exciting and worrisome. What I have to say could change lives. Finally I just come out and say it.

"I have taken the vows of Aeva Kostr," I carefully begin, but I get no further than that before Greirr gasps, causing Legolas to look concerned but confused. Evidently in all the years we have been together this is something I have not yet explained this to him. Before I can do so, Greirr finds his voice.

"But…but why?" he demands, "Why would you do such a thing?" But I raise my hand to stay his question for Legolas is looking decidedly upset over Greirr's reaction. He proves this by insisting I explain things.

"What does it mean, Gimli? What have you done? Please tell me quickly!"

I am just about to explain when Greirr interrupts me again.

"Aeva Kostr is an oath not to marry or to father a child," he tells Legolas, whose eyes grow wide.

"But why?" he joins Greirr in his mantra, "why would you do this? It…it isn't because of me is it?"

The truth is my choice does have a lot to do with him. I have sworn to care for my elfling as if he were my own flesh and blood son, and I realize now that because of his battle with the sea longing the responsibility will likely increase rather than decrease in the next years. He may think he has not changed as much as we mortals have over the years, but each passing year I can see signs that he is succumbing more and more easily to difficult episodes. At this point they are still few and far between, but they have increased in both frequency and severity. It is bound to only get worse, for there is no cure this side of the sea. And if the time comes when the lad can no longer endure in Middle Earth, I intend to sail with him rather than leaving him to do so on his own. It would not be fair to leave a wife or child behind when that time comes, nor could I ask them to take the risk and go with me. I have not told Legolas any of this yet of course, and I do not intend to do so today either. Instead I only offer him a severe look.

"My reasons for making this decision are my business alone, youngling," I inform him. "It is not something for ye to speculate or comment on. Ye either nephew!" I add before Greirr can say anything at all.

"I understand not wanting to marry," Legolas tries again. "But why take a vow? What if you change your mind in the future?"

Here I feel my face grown warm, for I can see I need to explain this better for him to leave off asking questions.

"Ye know that among dwarves there are many more males than females, and some of the fairer sex never marry, so that means there are plenty of males who never marry, even if they desire it. Normally that would not be something anyone would comment on. But in my case it is a bit different, Lad…the vow will make things simpler."

"But I don't see how," Legolas insists, "what possible difference could it make?"

Again my nephew speaks for me.

"As a war hero and Lord of Aglarond, taking vows of Aeva Kostr, means he will no longer be bothered with ambitious unbonded females constantly hounding him as they do now."

Legolas flushes at the thought, no doubt having never thought of me in that capacity. My own face heats, but I simply say, "It will make things easier, but that part doesn't concern either of ye and it is not why I asked to speak to ye this evening. NOW if ye can both hold your tongues for a few minutes, I can get to the point of this meeting! Do ye think ye can manage that for me?"

They both nod solemnly and finally I am able to explain my reasons for asking to speak to them.

"Very good!" I say. "Now, as I was saying, for my own personal reasons I have taken this vow that will let the folks of Aglarond know that I do not intend to search for a wife or to have a child. I have needed to name an heir anyway, but once my oath becomes public knowledge folks will realize I do not intend to provide a natural one. Someone must be named very soon."

Legolas, obviously having understood my meaning right away, immediately looks at Greirr as if to gauge his reaction, but Greirr only frowns back in confusion.

"What?" he demands. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Think about it, Greirr," Legolas encourages him, teasingly, "I am certain it will come to you eventually."

Greirr offers him a scathing look and turns to me for an explanation, but when he sees my expression understanding evidently finally dawns, and his eyes grow wide.

"Me?" he asks, "You intend to name me as heir to Aglarond?"

"Ye are the obvious choice, laddie," I point out, "Ye are well liked and well trusted by the folks here. Ye are hard working, responsible and smart; all admirable qualities in a leader. Ye have grown up here and have learned to care for this place deeply. In fact I believe ye love these caves nearly as much as I do. Besides that ye are my own sister-son are ye not? Who else would I choose?"

For a long moment he says nothing, and I wonder if he will refuse outright. But then I see him swallow several times before he finally finds his voice.

"I…I am deeply honored, my Lord. It is just…that is I hadn't thought of it before and…and…"

I smile at this formal way of addressing me, for it shows his respectful attitude for the topic at hand, but he looks so overwhelmed that I reach out to take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I do not want your answer tonight, laddie," I explain. "I only wanted to tell you this in time for your Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled vigil. I ask that ye consider it and give me your decision as soon as ye make it. Talk it over with your folks if ye like, but the decision must be yours alone, for ye will be the one who has to live with it. If ye will come to me tomorrow, I can explain in more detail what it will mean for ye if ye choose to accept my offer." I lift his face, looking deep into his dark eyes so that he can see the seriousness of my next words. "Ye are my first choice, nephew, but know that ye have my support whatever path ye decide to take."

Grierr suddenly embraces me, all formality having been forgotten. "Thank you, Uncle," he whispers, "I will do my best to make a good choice."

"That is all I ask, laddie, and I know ye will choose wisely," I say. After he has released me, I turn to Legolas.

"I have not asked ye here, lamb, just to witness my request of Greirr, though ye do have that right. Especially since it is ye who is considered my legal heir."

My lad seems a little surprised by this.

"Am I?"

"Of course ye are," I say. "Ye have been formally recognized as my own adopted child, and in dwarven society that means ye are my heir as well. Of course I can hardly name ye as second in command here. Ye have your own colony to lead, and I am not sure the folks here are quite so forward thinking as to accept that, much as they have come to know and love ye. Still there are other things ye should be made aware of."

I hesitate for a moment, knowing how distressing my elfling may find what I am about to say. As an immortal talk of preparations for death make him much more uncomfortable than a mortal would find it. Still it is his right to at least have the option to take on the task of planning my final arrangements. I preface what I need to say, by reassuring him that nothing is amiss.

"Before I tell ye what I have to say, I want to remind ye that everything is fine, Lamb. I am in top form and intend to live a long, long time yet. It is just that my affairs need to be in order now so that there are no questions when the time comes, especially considering that we are dealing in uncharted waters here. I am fairly certain no dwarf lord has ever asked an elven heir to arrange his funeral rites, however as my adopted son it is your right to do so if ye wish it and I want to make certain ye are given that opportunity without anyone contesting the idea when the time comes if that is what ye desire."

"Of course I want to!" he blurts out rather passionately. "Someone will have to tell me what must be done, but I would be honored to take on the task when the time comes and I will do so to the best of my ability, I swear it."

I smile at his vehemence, for this is exactly what I would expect him to say. The lad is fully dedicated to me and would go to any extreme to please me, but that is not exactly what I want in this case. This is something that needs some serious thinking over, rather than an impulsive response, and so I tell him.

"Aye, laddie, I know ye would," I say, " but I do not wish ye to swear to anything tonight. I want ye to carefully think over what this will mean for ye and how it will affect ye before ye agree to anything."

"There is nothing to think over," he insists, making me smile at his stubborn expression. I lean forward and fondly kiss his frowning brow.

"Perhaps, not," I agree, "but do it to humor me, for I will not take your promise tonight no matter how much ye glare at me. Think it over very carefully, knowing I will not think less of ye if ye'd rather leave it to someone else. Nay, child, don not ye look so insulted, for I fully understand your devotion and your determination, but it is a matter to be taken very seriously and I want ye to think about it first. I mean it, Legolas. Promise me lad!"

He continues to scowl for several seconds, but seeing I am equally determined finally drops his gaze and softens his expression.

"All right, Elvellon, I promise."

"Good lad!" I exclaim, offering him a broad wink. "Now why don't ye refill that ale pitcher ye were about to go after earlier? All this talk has made me thirsty."


	3. Chapter 3

Actions

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Entire Work

← Previous Chapter

Next Chapter →

Chapter Index

Bookmark

Comments

Share

Download

Work Header Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Fandoms: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types The Lord of the Rings (Movies) Characters: Legolas Greenleaf Gimli (Son of Glóin) Original Dwarf Character(s) Additional Tags: Friendship Father-Son Relationship Father Figures Uncle-Nephew Relationship Family Coming of Age Fluff and Angst Angst/Comfort Angst Humor Family Feels Domestic Discipline Spanking mild spanking Alternate Universe Language: English Series: ← Previous Work Part 26 of the Legendary Friendship series Next Work → Stats: Published: 2017-06-07 Completed: 2017-06-10 Words: 19230 Chapters: 6/6 Comments: 2 Kudos: 9 Bookmarks: 1 Hits: 258

The Heir Apparent Bethann, Minniemoggie

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 3: Legolas' pov Chapter by Bethann Chapter Text

XXXXX

I stand in the kitchen waiting for the ale pitcher to fill from the barrel and trying in the interim to come to terms with all that has happened tonight. I am so proud to be asked to stand as one of Greirr's sponsors during his vigil. I know it is a great honor and while the irony of the fact that I once played cat's cradle with him when he was the merest of dwarflings and that he has now surpassed me in maturity is not lost on me, I cannot help but be pleased both for Greirr and myself. It is the second piece of news that stuns me most and causes me most concern, but now is not the time to be thinking of it, for I have ale to pour.

"Are ye drinking all of that ale yourself?" Greirr calls out and I hurry back to refill their tankards but take no more beer myself. Despite many years practice I am still not overly keen on ale and still prefer wine. Tonight I make do with the sweet cider left over from earlier.

It is very late before Greirr leaves us and makes his somewhat unsteady way back to his own quarters. I offer to go with him to see him home safely but Gimli says there is little need, and instead sends me off to prepare for bed while he clears the table and banks the fire. Knowing he will come in to bid me good night I leave one lamp burning and soon my guardian is entering and smiling down at me.

"I am glad that you chose Greirr as your heir," I tell him,

"He may not choose to take up that mantle, Lamb," Gimli warns

But I do not doubt it will be so. I have been with Greirr when we walk through the Glittering Caverns and I know he loves them as much as Gimli does. He will make an excellent lord when the time comes, although I pray that day will be far in the distance for the thought of losing Gimli to death terrifies me. So all I say is "I am sure he will accept."

Gimli merely says we must wait and see, so I turn the conversation to the upcoming oath taking.

"Is his swearing fealty to you the same as the Zârgharâf service?"

"Nay, that will not come until Mabon. This is a private affair, a marking of Greirr's move into full adulthood. Greirr will not take his oath to his people until later in the year when all those who have come of age join in the ceremony."

"I am glad," I say for I know I would be excluded from the Zârgharâf ceremony since I am not yet old enough.

"Did you know that Greirr was going to ask me to stand as one of his supporters?" I ask.

"No Lamb," Gimli answers, "Though I admit I hoped of course, but the choice was his and no one else's."

"Will it matter that I am not of age?"

"No, it will not so ye may put that fear to one side. The choice of supporter is left entirely to the one who is reaching adulthood and as many choose younger friends and siblings as older relations so it will not be marveled at. What is more I do not doubt not that ye will do him and me proud."

His words warm me and give me confidence.

"I will do my best," I promise

"Aye that I can be sure of. Now, take that frown off your face, and get some sleep. We will talk again in the morning Lamb and I will answer any other questions ye may have then."

He kisses my brow and wishes me sweet dreams and admonishes me not to spend the rest of the night worrying and fretting then he blows out the lamp.

I curb my need to ask him to stay with difficulty but it is plain he does not intend to speak more tonight so there is little point in my begging him to do so. Dwarves can be very stubborn when it suits them.

I do dispose myself to sleep but it is to no avail. I have too much to think about, not Greirr's vigil which I am sure I can manage well enough once I have read up or been coached in my duties. No it is Gimli's decision to take the oath of Aeva Kostr that keeps me awake. Why?

There has to be more to why he has chosen this path than he stated. I know there is more! It has something to do with me and I would know what.

Eventually I decide that there will be no rest for me tonight. I wonder if the library will be open for I could go and look up what the oath of Aeva Kostr entails.

Pulling on shirt, leggings and soft boots I open the door into the main room, listening for a moment. The rhythmic snores coming from Gimli's bed chamber tell me he is fast asleep. I do not bother to light a lamp but cross to the door only to be stopped by the soft voice of Mam wanting to know where I think I am going?

I swing round to see her sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, her wrapped in a wonderfully coloured dressing gone, her iron-grey hair and beard simply braided.

"I … I …could not sleep."

"No more could I. It is the curse of the old, to want to sleep all day and then find they canna rest at night. Are ye off to look at your stars?"

I could lie but I it would seem very wrong to do so.

"No I was going to the library, " Mam's eyebrows rise at this admission, "I wished to find out more about … things." I add lamely having belatedly realized that maybe Gimli has not yet told the other members of his family about his decision to take the oath of Aeva Kostr.

Mam's knowing eyes smile at me.

"Is this to do with Gimli's choice to make Greirr his heir?"

I shrug, something that Mam frowns upon almost as much as my Adar, but she merely indicates a stool at her feet and I cross the floor to sink down by her side. She takes my chin in her hand.  
"Ye will be betraying no secrets Lambkin. Gimli discussed his decision with me some while ago. He was only waiting for Greirr to come of age before asking him to take up the mantle of lordship when he is no longer here."

I want to put my hands over my ears to blot out the reality of what Mam is saying. Instead I close my eyes but Mam shakes my arm.

"Ye canna hide from the truth, child. It is a fact that cannot be denied. We all come to the end of our lives some sooner than later, some better than others, but we will all lay down our burden and move beyond the circles of the world eventually."

"I will not," I blurt out, wanting to add that I do not want Gimli to do so either.

"Nay, and that is the issue here. What Thranduil warned ye of, when ye began to make friends with the second born. Ye are forced to see your mortal kin and friends age and die. It must be hard for ye Lambkin, for elves are not accustomed to such things."

Tears start to my eyes, "I do not regret it! I will never regret my friendships with mortal kind."

"Nay I know that as do all those who have your love, but it is hard on ye nonetheless. It is hard enough for those of us who are accustomed to the cycle of life to let those we love move on and leave us behind."

It is my turn to take her hand knowing she is thinking of Lord Gloin.

"There now," she sniffs, "I am foolish old woman, and now is not the time for tears and regrets. What is it ye want to know Lambkin?"

"I want to know why Gimli has chosen not to marry."  
"Ah," she smiles "Well it is not unusual for male dwarves to remain single, some by choice, others because they never find the female they wish to spend their lives with. Many dwarves commit to their craft and find solace and comfort in their work. Others- mainly warriors- choose not to bond because of the chance of their being killed and by taking the oath of Aeva Kostr they let everyone know of their decision and it is respected and honored by all of their kin and the question of marriage is not raised again."

"But what if they should change their minds?"

"That is why the oath is not taken lightly, Lambkin. Gimli has thought long and hard over this, spoken of it to the folks he trusts and respects to gain their views and discussed it with the elders both here and in Erebor. This is no quick spur of the moment choice but a careful thoughtful one. All of the ramifications and repercussions that may occur have been aired and then a decision made. Gimli will not change his mind. He has chosen and if I may say so I think he has done so wisely. Ye may have no fear that he has made a hasty choice and may come to regret it. He will not."

"But what if Greirr says no?"

Mam laughs softly, "He is not likely to do so, but if that should happen Gimli will simply choose another to take on the mantle of Lord of the Glittering Caves."

I fall into silence and watch the fire for a while. Mam sits back and waits patiently.

Finally I say, "Gimli says that I am named as his heir."

Mam nods. "As he should. Ye are his adopted son after all. It is appropriate and right that ye should be named his personal heir."

"I understand that as Gimli's heir that I will have certain responsibilities when… I mean if …" I cannot bring myself to say it but Mam says it for me.

"Ye mean at his death child. Aye it is usual for the heir to arrange for the funeral and to keep the memory of the dead alive by speaking of them at feasts and on special days and to tend their resting places, but it is not something that every heir chooses to do. Some find it too hard and others grow frail and cannot manage it."

"I wish to do it but Gimli said I must think about it carefully before choosing. But what is there to think about?"

"Well now, no doubt my lad is very proud that ye made so swift a decision, but he perhaps is thinking of the ramifications of your making such a choice. Think Lambkin, it may be that ye are not with him when the time comes."

"Why would I not be? Even if I am in Ithilien or Eryn Lasgalen I would come when called I would not leave him to die alone."

Now it is Mam's turn to hesitate, "of course ye would not do so, but what if ye could not be here …"

"Of course I will be here," I answer, "I would never desert him I swear."

"Do not offer to swear over something ye cannot promise to keep. It is not a wise thing to do." A voice warns.

I swing round to see Gimli framed in the doorway. How long he has been there I do not know and frankly I do not care. I find myself both hurt and angry at this summary dismissal of my offer to swear to remain with him.

"Do you doubt my word?"

I would say something more but Gimli is already speaking again.

"That is not what I said Lamb, but there is much for us to speak of and now is not the time. Go to bed. We will talk in the morning."

"I do not want to go to bed!" I snap, tired of being dismissed like a petulant child "I am going up to the tower to watch the stars."

And before Gimli can react other than to reach out a hand I brush past him and slam out of the room.

Of course I might have expected that Gimli would not allow me to escape so easily. I hear him following even as I flee up to the doors that lead onto one of the night guard balconies but I am in such a state that I do not care if he comes after me or not.

Is it not bad enough that I must face the fact that Gimli will die, but now my offer to care for his arrangements has been thrown in my face not once but twice! No doubt Gimli would prefer a dwarf to care for his grave, for while I am named heir he obviously does not wish for me to do so and is seeking to come up with a reason to refuse me my rights as his adopted son!

I sink down against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. The guard who let me go by him without comment asks if all is well and if there is aught he can do.

"Aye, ye can give us a little privacy if ye will," Gimli tells him waving him off down the hallway and closing the stone door behind him.

I hide my face in my arms as Gimli lowers himself so that he is sitting beside him, "Now lad whatever is wrong?"

"Go away!"

"That I canna do. Ye are obviously angry aye and distressed too. I knew I should have explained things better."

"You have made it plain enough, dwarf. An elf is not good enough to care for your grave it seems."

"Here now!" Gimli expostulates, "I never said anything of the sort! Where do you get such foolish ideas?"

I lift my head, "Twice now you have spurned my offer to carry out your wishes. I was prepared to swear and you told me I would not keep my word."

"All I said was that ye should not make a promise that ye might not be able to keep."

"It amounts to the same thing."

"It most certainly does not! There is a world of difference in someone being unable to fulfill an obligation and someone not being good enough to do so. That I have not said of ye, nor would I ever do so."

Here Gimli tries to take me in his arms but I push him away.

"Do not touch me."

Gimli's brow lowers.

"Enough of this folly! Ye are being foolish beyond permission elfling."

"Am I? So what does it matter? I am only a child, someone whose word is not to be trusted, someone who …"

I get no further for Gimli snags my arm, tugs me over his lap and administers several hearty swats to the seat of my leggings. I struggle and curse and receive a further flurry of spanks for my trouble.

"I said enough!" Gimli growls. "Now ye listen to me! No ye may stay where ye are and see if that focuses that featherbrain of yours. Are ye listening?"

I remain stubbornly silent until another much heavier smack loosens my tongue.

"I have no choice but to listen," I mutter.

"And that is the first sensible thing ye have said since we started this conversation," Gimli tells me. "Now listen and listen well. I have asked ye to think on what will be required of ye as my heir when my time comes to go to the Halls of my fathers. What I have not done in any way is to suggest that I do not wish for ye to care for my last rites. The exact opposite is true in fact. But I would not have ye swear to something ye may not be able to do and it has nothing to do with ye not being good enough or because ye are underage or an elf. Ye are in every way but blood, my son, my only son, and I am happy with that, more than happy. But there may be circumstances that prevent ye from doing what is required and I would not wish ye to think ye had failed if that were the case for I know well how important word giving is to ye and I care for ye too much to put ye in such a situation."

"But I want to swear," I squirm trying to rise but I am held firm.

"Aye I know it Lamb, and I could not be prouder of ye for that fact, but it at least takes some thought, and it is not really necessary. I will be happy if ye promise me ye will do all ye can when the time comes if ye are able to do so. Can ye not do that for me instead?"

I can hear the truth in Gimli's words and know that once again I have managed to make a fool of myself and misunderstood what was being said.

"I can try," I manage.

"Then that is good enough for me," Gimli sweeps me up into his arms, and this time I welcome his embrace clinging to him.

"I am sorry."

Gimli holds me tighter, "There is nothing to be sorry for Lamb. I should not have sprung such a thing onto ye. I meant to explain things properly, but tis not an easy thing talking of death, especially your own it appears." He finishes with a rueful chuckle.

I swallow down the sob that threatens to break out.

"I do not want you to die" I whisper

"And I have no intention of doing so for a very long time. Come let us go back down. Mam will be worried about us and tomorrow we will speak of happier things and begin to look at your role in Greirr's vigil."

There is more I want to ask or say but I decide that I will leave matters as they are for there is no point in annoying my guardian further with an argument he will not allow me to win. Instead, I will let Gimli believe that I am contented with his compromise on whether I will swear to act on his behalf or not and then I will go privately to the Altar of Zârgharâf and make an oath to ensure that I do so. Gimli need never know but I will have done what I believe to be right and that will be enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

As we make our way back down the long stairway and back through the darkened corridors I find I am more troubled than I was before we began this exercise, for tonight opened my eyes to a few things.

For the first time I have realized that Legolas is not yet thinking realistically about what the future holds for him. In his conversation with Mam, he claimed that he would come from wherever he is in Middle Earth to be with me in my final days, but clearly it has not occurred to him that he could already be in the far West by then. I realize now that to him the Sea Longing seems to be just a nuisance, something like a mortal would think of as a minor chill or a cold, that must be endured for a few days, but then will go away and life will return to normal. I know better. Lord Elrond explained to me before he sailed himself, that if an elf does not sail after he hears the call, it will become stronger and more constant until he must sail or go mad and eventually die. Elves who have heard the call of the sea can change that no more than a mortal can change growing older as time goes on. Nature will always prevail in the end.

It is true that he is enduring it well now, but that will not always be the case. He must sail eventually, for there is no other cure. Intellectually he must know that as well. He has been well taught, and he has seen it in others.

And yet I should not be surprised that he thinks this way. Legolas still has the adolescent mentality that makes him feel he is invincible and impervious to any sort of danger. It is a common trait among the young of any race, and while I am tempted to point it out to him to prevent him from swearing over anything foolish, I am also keen to let him keep his innocence over this in tact a little longer. He is in no immediate danger and I cannot bring myself to talk of such things on what should be a happy occasion. It is bad enough that my naming Greirr as heir has had to bring out the fact that Legolas has certain rights in that regard as well. But in my way of thinking there was no way around it. He is as true a son to me as I was to my own father, and it would be wrong not to allow him to choose to exercise his rights as such. Now if I can only get him to see that a promise to see that things are cared for is all I want even if it happens that he is unable to do it personally and to understand that it is not lack of trust that makes me hesitant to take his oath. If only the lad were a little more levelheaded and a little less passionate and impulsive over everything! Though he would be an entirely different person if that were the case, and I'm not sure I would like that either. Perhaps I am too hard to satisfy!

But for now I will not mention the sea longing, or the fact that he could possibly be caring for my final rites in the far west if I am able to carry out my plans to take the straight road as well. To do so would be too much to spring on him on this occasion. I will only do my best to put the best face on things now and then focus on what he must do as Greirr's vigil guardian in the next few days. This is an important step for him as far as showing how accepted he has come to be in dwarven society, and it is an important time for Greirr as well. I will not have any of that spoiled by gloomy thoughts over the future.

Mam is still sitting in her favorite chair when we arrive and she smiles softly and beckons for Legolas to come forward. He hurries to kneel beside her chair and apologizes for storming out earlier, but she merely takes his face in her hands and tells him there is no need.

"Ye were taken by surprise and it is not an easy thing to think about, especially when ye have only just arrived," she makes excuse, "Ye are not used to dealing with such things and ye are no doubt exhausted from your travels as well. It is no wonder ye were a bit out of sorts, lambkin. Ye'll feel much better after a night's rest no doubt."

He places his head in her lap and I watch for a moment as her sturdy but gnarled hands slip through his long silky hair. There is something very poignant about the picture they make, my elfling with his youthful features and almost childlike expression and my mother with her kind eyes and deeply lined face. Lines that have been caused by worry and grief, and no doubt much laughter during her long life. I say a quick prayer that Legolas will be able to absorb these moments and cherish them and that they will sustain him through difficult days ahead when Lady Vonild will no longer be with us. Not for the first time I hope with all my heart that it was not a mistake to embrace him so fully into our lives and that his association with me will not cause him more harm than good in the end.

And yet how can loving someone as much as I love my heart son be bad? I cannot allow myself to believe such a thing, for surely the uniting of the races of Middle Earth is something that would please our maker and something that we will be rewarded for in time. The thought brings a smile to my face, for it is something to hold on to. Of course I keep my maudlin philosophy to myself saying only that it is getting very late.

"As Mam said, ye have had a long full day, elfling and it is time and beyond that ye were asleep," I remind him, and then chuckle. "How many times must I send ye to bed this day?"

He raises his head and smiles back. "I have been gone for a whole year, so you must have missed bossing me around. I was just giving you a chance to make up for lost time."

"Kind of ye, but if I need to say it again, I'll be making up for other lost opportunities from when ye refuse to heed my 'bossing around' as ye so eloquently call it," I teasingly threaten, " I would call it" helpful suggestions' myself."

"Helpful suggestions that I had better heed or else," he grumbles, but his expression is mischievous rather than angry now, so I play along.

"And don't ye forget it laddie! Now enough stalling. I will be with ye shortly to say goodnight for what had best be the last time tonight Go!"

I point to his bedchamber, and he gets to his feet before leaning down to kiss Mam on both wrinkled cheeks.

"Sleep well, sweetling," she says and then smiles sympathetically at me when he closes his bedchamber door. "And you as well my lad. Ye mustn't worry too much over him, though I know it is pointless to say so."

She rises and pats my arm then disappears into her own bedchamber, not doubt to struggle to get comfortable enough to get a few hours sleep before morning. As promised I go to Legolas, finding him as before already under the covers and with one lamp still glowing. I sit next to him and pull him into my arms holding him close for a long moment.

"I have missed ye so," I tell him. "I am pleased ye were able to make it back for Greirr's coming of age. It wouldn't have been the same without ye here with us for this important occasion, lamb."

"I have missed you as well, Elvellon, and I promised before I left to be here in time. I wouldn't miss it for anything. Just like…"

He lets that thought trail off, but I know what he was about to say. He wouldn't miss coming to me when I am close to laying down my life. I sigh and push him back away from me so I can look into his face.

"I know all that Lamb. I believe ye, I truly do, but what would make me happiest is if ye would simply do what is best for both of us when the time comes. I intend to live a long time, lad, and there is no way for us to know where we will be then, so if ye can promise that ye will make arrangements for my affairs, either personally or by proxy, I will be best pleased with that. Do ye understand what I am saying?"

He nods, but since he is looking down I have no idea what he is thinking. I reach out to lift his chin and again I see tears of frustration standing in his eyes. I sigh and attempt to explain my meaning one more time.

"Legolas, my dear lad. Listen to me this time and think carefully on what I have to say. If I did not want ye to care for my last rites I could very easily have left it to Greirr without even informing ye that it was your place and your right to do so. Ye wouldn't have known the difference not knowing much about dwarven death rituals. I brought this up because I love ye more than any other. Ye are my beloved son and nothing would please me more than for ye to exercise your full rights in this way if ye can. I just do not wish ye to be unhappy if ye cannot for some unforeseen reason, that's all. And I know ye well enough to realize ye would feel deep remorse if ye were unable to perform certain duties after having sworn to do so. I dinna wish to put ye in that predicament. Ye mustn't be offended by my inept way of saying things, and ye mustn't dwell on unhappy thoughts either. This is a time for joy and we dinna want to spoil this milestone in Greirr's life by being gloomy, so put aside sadness for now, for there is no reason for it. We must rejoice in each day we have together or there is no point at all. Does any of this make sense to ye, elfling?"

"It does Gimli, truly," he says. "I am sorry to have distressed you, but everything is fine now. I am not going to worry over it anymore I promise."

"Ye're not crossing your fingers under those covers are ye, young elf?" I growl, making him laugh and show me both hands. "Good lad. NOW I suggest we both get some sleep and in the morning we will go over what ye need to know in order to fulfill your assignment as Greirr's vigil guardian. However, if ye feel the need to leave my quarters again tonight ye will inform me of where ye are going, and there is no use in rolling your eyes youngling! I have no desire to wake up and worry about where ye are wandering, so just humor me. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you!"

For the second time tonight I kiss him goodnight and blow out the lamp before returning to my own bedchamber. My last thought of the evening is that in spite of my responsibility as Lord, my life has been considerably less complicated in the year that my elfling has been in his father's care, and yet I feel more content today than I have in months.

An uncomplicated life is most definitely overrated!

The next morning I wake to find that Legolas truly seems to have put away his worries over the future for he is already busy entertaining himself by teasing my nephew. The family has already gathered for break of fast, even Greirr, though he will only sip at water or tea for it is the first fasting day for him. Greirr sits a little apart from the others while Legolas helps Mam set things on the table, occasionally stealing bits from the platters when her back is turned, tasting and praising Mam's cooking to the skies for Greirr's sake, saying it is the best she has ever made in order to rub in the fact that Greirr will not be able to join us in eating it. That is until Mam catches him in the act and slaps his hand away ordering him to stop teasing. After than he is more covert in his actions and just silently tortures poor Greirr by making exaggerated faces of pleasure instead. Greirr retaliates by sticking his tongue out, making Mam frown and scold, though her eyes are twinkling.

"Grierr! And to think ye're supposed to be leaving childhood in another day or so!" she admonishes, " And ye, elfling, stop tormenting the lad and behave yourself or else ye'll get nothing but unadorned porridge!"

We all laugh at her empty threat for I know that Lady Vonild feels that Legolas is nearly always in need of 'fattening up' even though I have attempted to explain to her that he is not meant to get as bulky as a dwarf. In her eyes he is always far too thin and it is her personal duty to see that he is well fed.

The meal is a pleasant one, except for Greirr possibly, but he does not complain for this is a deeply meaningful time in his life and clearing the mind by fasting is an important part of the coming of age vigil. Besides he knows that Mam and Dorbryn will have already been making plans for a special meal for his first day as an adult, and of course there will be a veritable feast at his coming of age celebration the next day.

I have plans to spend the next couple of days with Greirr, giving him the detailed information he will need to fully understand what his duties will be if he decides to take up the mantle of lordship as my heir. It will give him something to think seriously about during Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled. But before I meet with him today, I intend to explain to Legolas what his responsibility as vigil guardian entails, so after break of fast we make our way through the corridors.

When we pass through the main hall I see my lad's eyes drift briefly toward where the altar of Zârgharâf is covered. He has never seen it uncovered for he is still underage and doesn't qualify to see the coming of age ceremonies that take place at the Autumnal Equinox celebrations. Seeing his glance makes me wonder if he wishes he could be there when Greirr makes his oath of allegiance to our people, and so I decide to see if it is possible to make an exception for him this next Mabon. Legolas' circumstances are hardly the same as a young dwarf's, for he may not even still be in Middle Earth by the time he comes of age and then the opportunity for such an experience will be gone forever. As lord here I have considerable influence on such things, but my allegiance still goes to our King Under the Mountain, and he is the only one who can sanction such an exemption, so as soon as I can I will send a letter explaining why I wish it. I will not mention it to anyone until I have heard from him, but I am quite sure he will be reasonable about it. For now I just guide my lad to a long stairway that leads us deeper underground.

After winding through more long natural corridors, we find another stairway that takes us to the deepest parts of the cave system, where the Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled ritual will commence. The deep places of the earth are where the song of the stone can be heard the clearest and I feel myself connect with it immediately when we stand still and listen, but since Legolas looks decidedly uncomfortable, I squeeze his hand and break the silence quickly.

"This is where Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled is to take place. Ye must stay here a full sun's turn. Thorûr will be with ye of course, and ye may light the sconces, but I wanted ye to get some idea of how ye will feel down here so far below the ground. I assure ye it is perfectly safe, but if it is too uncomfortable there is no shame in asking Greirr to choose someone else, for once the vigil begins ye will be unable to leave until it is over. Do ye think ye will be all right here for so long? Tell the truth now."

"It is a little unsettling," he admits, " but I can endure it easily enough. It is an honor to be chosen and it is worth a little discomfort to be with Greirr at such an important time. I will be fine as long as you tell me what I must do."

I know I must have a foolish smile on my face, for that is exactly what I expected my lad to say in spite of the fact that it is no small thing for him to put aside his dislike for being enclosed so far under the ground, especially knowing he will be unable to leave for a considerable amount of time. I am more than a little proud at his fortitude in being willing to deal with extremely unpleasant situations for the sake or our family in the last couple of days, though I do not speak of that now. Instead I get on with the business of telling him what must be done.

I open a door that leads to a small chamber where there is nothing but two chairs a small table with a lamp, a rug on the floor, for kneeling and a mirror on the wall. There is a simple connected bathing chamber where Greirr can wash away the last vestiges of childhood at the end of his vigil and a trunk that already contains the special clothing that Mam has taken such pains over.

"Here is where Greirr will spend his time," I explain. "He may ask either ye or Thorûr to join him one at a time if he wishes to discuss anything with someone close to him, but he must keep it short and the conversation only on important topics and ye may come only if he calls for ye. That will be his choice. For the most part he must be completely alone, for the decisions he makes this night will choose his path for the rest of his life, and he alone must deal with the consequences of his choices."

Legolas nods in understanding, "And what am I to do while he is doing this?"

"Ye an Thorûr are there for thee main reasons: to make sure Greirr is safe and undisturbed by anyone, to help him in the last stages of the ritual, and to act as witnesses to the fact that he completed Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled."

"And how do we help him complete the ritual?"  
"When the first twelve hours have passed, ye are to enter the chamber with Greirr. Someone will remove the amulet he wears that is meant to protect children, which will be given to him to keep as a memento or to pass on to a younger relative or friend."

"Not to an offspring?"

"Nay, for not every dwarf has a child and some have several, but most children wear amulets at some time during their childhood. Mine was given to me by my cousin Kili at the time he came of age. He had gotten it from his own brother, and I passed it on to Dorbryn when I came of age in the Blue Mountains. I am unsure who it went to after Dorbryn came of age, but it doesna' matter really. The amulets hold no real power, but are just symbolic of being loved and cherished by someone who wishes you a happy childhood. Greirr received his at birth from King Dain's own grandson who came of age just after he was born. Ye see Grierr's father died while his mother was with child…"

For moment I am taken back to that difficult time when my poor sister was left grieving for her husband while trying to raise a child without a father's support, a role I did my best to fulfill until I was called away to fight the darkness. Legolas breaks into my thoughts with another question.

"And after the amulet is removed?"

"Ye will leave him to complete his vigil for another twelve hours. After that, Greirr will bathe to symbolically wash away the last vestiges of childhood and dress in new clothing, though the outer tunic will be left for last. Before that he will get his first skin marking, the one that pays homage to the home he came of age in, in his case here."

"Like the one you have on your neck?"

"Aye, that is correct, though mine was a small marking representing the simple life we lead in the Blue Mountains. The one Greirr has chosen is a more complicated design that will eventually form a band around his right arm and include several dermal piercings set with small gemstones from these caves. Normally the tattooist would then join the three of ye at this point, but in this case there will be no need. Thorûr is the main tatooist now that Master Magen has retired, and of course he will already be there. He will likely only begin the design and finish it over the next couple of weeks. Then ye are to help Greirr into the new tunic Mam has made for him, make sure he looks in order, and then lead him up to present him to me as lord, where he, as a full adult, will offer his fealty, with the two of ye as witnesses and the rest of the family as observers. After that there will be a celebratory meal for the family, and the next day a birthday feast for all to enjoy."

"Is there anything else?"

"Thorûr will guide you through anything I have forgotten to mention. Dinna worry, lamb, ye will do everyone proud, I am sure. Not that I could be prouder of ye than I am already. Ye are a good lad, and I couldna ask for a better son, pointy ears and all."

He rolls his eyes at this saying, "When did you become so maudlin, dwarf? I thought you were a ruthless warrior."

But he can't help smiling and I can see his cheeks are flushed with pleasure at my words and I know he is happy to be a part of my family.

And just for just a moment I imagine that he too can hear the stones singing as well as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

I listen very carefully to what Gimli tells me about the ritual of Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled. I know that there are still two days before we enter this chamber to guard Greirr's vigil but I want to make sure that any part I play in it is done properly and brings no shame on my dwarven kin.

Being so deep underground will not be easy. It sounds foolish I know since my own home was built beneath the earth but there, there is so much air and light, as there is in the upper caverns here in Aglarond. Down here there is only the weight of stone, silence, and the smell of earth. No fresh air no starlight, but this ritual is not for the elves but for the sons of Aulë and I had best remember that.

As Gimli talks I put a tentative hand onto the stone of the chamber wall and just as once before deep in the mines of Moria I feel a response. There is music in the stones and I can hear it. Perhaps the vigil will not be so difficult to endure after all.

Gimli looks at me in surprise but I see also that he is smiling.

"You can hear it Lamb?"

In answer I put both hands onto the stone and let the deep rhythm of the stone fill my senses. It is very different from the voice of the trees but it is all part of Eru's creation and once I have opened my mind fully I realize that there is a harmony here that is akin to the one the elves are accustomed to hearing.

"Lamb?" Gimli asks again

I look up at him "I can hear the song of the stones Gimli. It is beautiful."

"Ayou lad, that it is. I had hoped you would attune your mind to it, and now you have. That is an excellent sign," then he grins and adds, "we will make a dwarf of you yout!"

I merely grin in response, for I am too delighted by this sign of acceptance to argue the point, and while Gimli does not yout know it I am going to take another step into dwarven culture when I pledge my oath on the altar of Zârgharâf! But for now I follow my guardian back up through the hallways and finally out into the daylight. At the top of the tower Gimli leaves me to as he calls it 'talk to the trees' while he goes off to speak with Greirr about the duties of Lord of Aglarond.

It is late in the day before I see either Gimli or Greirr again. Neither of them appears for the noon meal, although of course that could be because Greirr is now fasting. He does come back though and asks if I can spare some time to speak with him. We go up to one of the night guard platforms and sit together as we have done many times over the youars but I sense that this time is different. Greirr is moving on into a new phase of his life and I will once more be left behind, not physically of course but in terms of us being equals as we have been for so long, However there is nothing I can do to alter that so I push that thought away and ask what it is that Greirr wishes to speak to me about.

He hesitates to start with but then speaks all in a rush, wanting to know all about what it is like to be an heir. I tell him that for me I have always known my path, where his path has now come to a crossroads where he must make choices.

"I had no choice," I laugh, "not that I would have chosen differently, and there is another difference between us. I am unlikely to ever succeed to the role of king. My father is unlikely to die."

"Your granddad did."

I am happy to know that Greirr has some knowledge of my family, even if it is a sad memory.

"True, but it is rare for an elf to die, save in battle or by fading from grief."

Greirr nods, "but you do have experience of leading folk, for are now a prince in Ithilien and head of your own demesne. You know what it is like to be in charge, to make hard choices, to have everyone look to you for answers. Gimli says you are very good at it and advised me to speak with you for he said you would know how it feels to suddenly find a change in circumstance at a young age."

"Gimli said I am good at it?" I am amazed and flattered by the faith my guardian has placed in me and this more than compensates for the unfortunate use of the word 'young'.

"Aye, he said you had faced many difficulties and learned to overcome them."

"You are thinking of taking up the offer to make you Gimli's heir then?"

Greirr shrugs, "It is a big decision, and one I had not thought to come to me. I am proud and honored but afraid as well, that is why I wanted to talk with you before the vigil. It is then that I will make my final choice."

"Then I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability and await your decision when it comes," I answer.

We talk long into the night, and probably would have continued on after that save that Thorûr comes to call us both in, telling us we both need to sleep tonight if we are to be fit to take our parts in the vigil. He is correct of course but I am still reluctant to leave the stars and so dawdle in the hallway until the door is firmly closed behind me.

Gimli and Mam are sitting by the fire when I enter. There is food left on the table and while I am not really hungry I sit and eat for I know it will please Mam if I make an effort.

"Did you and Greirr have a good talk?" Gimli asks.

"We did. I did my best to answer both honestly and as fully as I could. I hope I did right."

"I am sure you did," Gimli comes over and pats my shoulder, "that is why I sent him to you. I knew I could rely on you to help him."

I flush with pleasure at this praise and duck my head, and merely say that I hope I can do equally as well during the vigil.

"Greirr knew what he was doing when he chose you, lambkin."

Mam struggles to her feet and comes across kissing the top of my head as she passes.

"You are as close as a brother and will do him proud. Now I am for my bed and I suggest the pair of you get some sleep as well."

On this admonishment she departs and Gimli whispers that we had best do as we are bid, so we part and I make ready for sleep for tomorrow will be a long day.

The vigil begins twelve hours before the time of Greirr's birth and goes on for twelve hours after it. Greirr has that one-day when he stands in both worlds as a child and then as an adult and makes the transition only at the end of the twenty four hours. Greirr was born early in the morning so we will begin the vigil in the late afternoon. I spend the morning in preparing my own mind for what is to come, for I want to be ready for whatever may happen.

During the morning, however, Dorbryn requests my presence and I hurry to her quarters to see what is amiss. Neither Greirr nor Thorûr are present when she ushers me into their home.

"I wanted to speak with you before the vigil begins," Dorbryn tells me as I settle opposite her, "oh do not look to worried," she laughs, "it is nothing too serious. I just wanted to give you this," she pushes a parcel towards me and bids me unwrap it, "I hope it fits."

As the wrapping falls away I find a fine silk shirt, richly embroidered with both elvish and dwarfish design.

"It is customary to give a gift to those who guard the vigil. Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful," I tell her, "thank you. I will wear it at the birthday feast. I hope I am equal to the task that has been set me. I do not want to let anyone down."

Dorbryn smiles, "I think it was your modesty that first made me like you, now I know it is only a small part of what makes you such a special person. Legolas Gimlison Thranduilion, you will do us all proud; I know it," she puts a hand on mine and squeezes it, "look after both my lads for me, Legolas, and bring them through the night so we might all celebrate together tomorrow."

"I will," I promise and I mean it.

All too soon it is time for us to go down to the chambers where Greirr will carry out his vigil. Mam insists on coming down with us, although she finds the steps difficult and her progress is slow, still we reach there in plenty of time.

In the outer chamber the torches are lit. Beyond it there is only a candle that will be lit when the vigil begins and burn down to show the time when Greirr steps into the adult world and he leaves his childhood behind. Once the candle gutters and dies then the vigil will be over.

The family say their farewells, at the doorway to the outer chamber. Dorbryn is in tears at losing her baby. Mam it seems to me looks on a little sadly at the way time moves inexorably onwards while Gimli looks stern, and lordly.

"Now is the time for the rituals of Nar-ul-yar-ul-Kheled to begin. Greirr son of Dorbryn, heart son of Thorûr are you fully ready to leave your childhood behind you and to take up the full mantle of adult responsibility that is the lot of all who reach this time of life?"

"I am."

"Thorûr, son of Magen do you swear to guard this child's vigil and to offer him what succor and wisdom he may need?"

"I do," Thorûr answers smiling at Greirr

Now it is my turn and Gimli faces me, "Legolas, son of Thranduil, heart son of Gimli, do you swear to guard this child's vigil and to offer him what succor and wisdom he may need?"

"I do," I answer firmly and am rewarded with a nod of approval.

"Then as Lord of this place I light the candle that will mark the transition from child to adult and call on Mahal to bless your time of trial and to bring you both peace and wisdom, Greirr son of Dorbryn, heart son of Thorûr, grandson of Vonild, brother of the heart to Legolas and beloved nephew of Gimli son of Gloin."

Gimli kisses Greirr and leads him into the inner chamber lights the candle, bows to it and to Greirr and backs out closing the door and stopping only briefly to wish both Thorûr and I well. Then he is gone and we are alone for the hours of the vigil have come.

It is strange to say but the hours seem to go by quite swiftly. We sit in contemplative silence and I spend much of the time thinking over the happenings of the last few days. I am still acutely uncomfortable about the idea of death, especially of those I love and care for, but I am not so blind as to refuse to accept that it is an inevitable part of mortal life, a gift given by Ilúvatar to the second born races, one denied the first born save by death in battle or by fading. Coming back after an absence of a yearI have seen for myself how so short a time in my memory has changed both Lady Vonild and Greirr and whether I wish it or not death will come to them and to my beloved Gimli and when it does I intend to be there to offer what comfort I can and to do all that needs to be done painful thought that duty will be. I understand why Gimli has given me an opportunity to leave his obsequies to others. He is concerned over the effect it would have on me, but that is a small matter in the scheme of things and I will endure it as a prince of the Sindar and the heart son of the great Lord of Aglarond should, and I wish to mark that determination by swearing an oath. I could do it anywhere but it will carry more power more potency I believe if I do it here in Gimli's home and on the altar that the dwarven race revere above all others. And even if no one else ever comes to know of my oath, I will know it and that will be enough.

I turn to look at Thorûr who is sitting with his eyes closed. He is not asleep but is perhaps walking his own dream path just as we elves do, half in and half out of the waking world. I listen closely for any noises emanating from the inner chamber but I hear nothing.

Not until the first twelve hours are up and it is time for Greirr to take his first step into adulthood is there any sign or signal that we are needed. Then Greirr calls our names and we enter together to witness the removal of the amulet, which Greirr places on a cushion beside the candle. It will not be until later that he decides what he wishes to do with it.

I can see that the strain is beginning to tell on him and so it seems can Thorûr who encourages his heart son by telling him the worst is over and that now he can look forward to the ending of the vigil and a true entrance to the world of the adult.  
I keep silent merely offering a goblet of cool water for Greirr to wet his lips with for he is pale and looking tired. We are about to withdraw when Greirr whispers to me.

"Will you sing to me Legolas? One of your songs that speak of the wind and the trees, the stars and the night sky just to remind me that the world is wider than the confines of this place and that we all share in Eru's creation?"

I look to Thorûr not knowing if this is accepted but he nods approval for this idea and so when we retreat to the outer room instead of closing the door we leave it open and I begin to sing one of my favorite songs of Elbereth the fair,

A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon to thee, nef aear, sí nef aearon!

Translation  
O Elbereth Starkindler, white-glittering, slanting down sparkling like a jewel, the glory of the starry host! Having gazed far away from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth, Everwhite, I will sing, on this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Sundering Seas.

It seems odd to call upon the star kindler this far beneath the earth but also somehow appropriate given the gems that give the Glittering Caves their name. As I continue to sing the cavern begins to fill with light and Thorûr adds his bass-baritone to my tenor the walls resound to the mingling of our voices their song growing in strength and purity. It is as if stone and sky are blending in a unique combination.

Again I glance at Thorûr but he seems as surprised as I am but like myself not uncomfortable. It is rather as if we are being blessed in some way. I hope Greirr feels the same comfort. As our song ends, so the light fades but the echo of the music remains. The atmosphere is far more tranquil than before and I feel a great sense of peace come over me which lasts until the door of the outer chamber is opened and Gimli steps in. To my surprise the time has come for the ending of the ritual.

We all three go into the inner chamber where Greirr waits. We turn to where the candle stands watching the final flickers of Greirr's childhood fade as it gutters and goes out.

"Welcome Greirr son of Dorbryn," Gimli says formally, "Your new life awaits. Prepare yourself with the help of your guardians and when you are full ready come out and greet those who have protected and cared for you through the long years of childhood and would now welcome you as a fully-fledged adult."

Gimli then withdraws after smiling in approval at Thorûr and myself and we are left to see Greirr through the last parts of the ritual: the bathing, marking and finally the robing. Then the three of us go out to where Gimli, Mam and Dorbryn await.

Here Greirr kneels before Gimli and swears his oath of fealty to him as lord, and I wonder if perhaps one day it will be Greirr who accepts someone else's oath of fealty to him as Lord of Aglarond. The ceremony itself is simple enough, but all the more moving and meaningful for that reason I think. I certainly find it a powerful moment. I have sworn fealty to my own father and to Aragorn of course and know how important a time it is for the one giving their oath.

Dorbryn is in tears again and even Mam wipes away a tear or two as Greirr comes to greet her and accept her kiss. Then Gimli claps his hands to signal an end to the formalities and we are all borne away to celebrate with a fine meal.

There is much laughter and a few more tears as well as we sit together. Gifts will not be exchanged until tomorrow morning when Greirr has recovered sufficiently to enjoy it for even now he is looking tired although very proud of his new status. I feel the familiar pang of distress at being left behind by another of my mortal friends but I smile and raise a mug in the toast that Thorûr makes to his son.

Gimli seems to sense my discomfort for his hand comes up and he squeezes my shoulder.

"It is the way of things Lamb."

"I know it and I am happy for Greirr," I reply and try to convince myself that I am telling the truth.

Mam who has been listening adds her mite to the conversation.

"Each race comes to maturity in their proper time Lambkin. It does not make you less that you may wait longer than others, for it is as Eru decrees it should be and it will come at the time that is right and proper for your kind and will be as welcome as this day to those who love you."

"If any are there to mark it," I mutter.

"We will always be here," Mam puts a gnarled hand over my heart, "wherever our bodies may be, and doubt not that we will rejoice then just as much as your elven kin."

"You speak words of wisdom as ever Mam," Gimli tells her kissing her cheek.

"Aye so I do and don't the pair of you lads forget it" she twinkles at us, "Now who has that jug of ale?"

Once the meal is finished Mam decrees that Thorûr, Greirr and I need to get some rest so that we will all be fresh for tomorrows celebrations, so we are packed off to bed none of us making too much of a complaint over it for the rigors of the vigil have taken their toll on all of us.

Gimli comes in to talk to me for a short while but I soon find myself slipping onto the dream path and know no more until the early hours of the next morning.

Everything is quiet as I dress and slip outside of Gimli's private quarters and make my way down to the hall where the draped altar of Zârgharâf stands. In my pocket I carry a piece of lapis stone to place on the altar to mark my oath to Aulë and in my hand I hold the pendant that matches Gimli's inking that he made for me all those years ago as a physical symbol of our family ties.

I pass no one in the passageways but even so I do not choose to approach the altar from the front but from the back where I will less likely to be seen. I hope that Lord Aulë will not consider my actions as disrespectful for I mean them to be anything but. I slip my hand under the covers and place the lapis stone on the marble slab that forms the top of the altar I know this is normally done during the rite of passage ceremony but I hope it will also be acceptable for me to mark my oath in a similar fashion. Then I take the pendant in my right hand leaving my left touching the altar, close my eyes and speak the words of binding, a promise to be there when Gimli's end comes and to do all that is required to mark his death and see that his journey to the Halls of his father's goes smoothly.

"I swear on this pendant that links my heart father and me and by all that it means that I will do all this I have promised and more" I whisper then I bow my head for a moment or two in silent prayer, before I make my way back to Gimli's quarters hanging my pendant back around my neck and knowing that its presence will be a permanent reminder to me of the promise I have made today and knowing also that I have done the right thing by taking this oath even if Gimli would not approve of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I rise at dawn on the day of the birthday feast to find that I am the first one up this morning. It is no surprise that Legolas is still sleeping considering the long night he had last evening. He has no trouble going quite some time without sleep, but the coming of age ritual can be wearing even for those chosen as guardians and especially so for my lad for he is not exactly comfortable so deep beneath the earth. Besides that I know he has been concerned over the last couple of days over making sure he did everything perfectly for Greirr and for our family. No doubt it is a great relief for him that everything went off without a hitch. I am a bit more surprised that Mam is still in bed, but perhaps I shouldn't be. The walk all the way to the lowest levels of the cave is a long and tiring one for someone of her years and we had a late night as well. She takes a bit longer to recover from such things these days, but I am sure it will not be long before she makes an appearance.

In the meantime, I enjoy the time alone to reflect on the events of yesterday. It is difficult to believe that my nephew has entered into adulthood. It seems like only yesterday that Greirr was a babe in his mother's arms and today he will likely announce the path he has chosen for the rest of his life. I will not say I am not anxious over hearing his decision, nor will I say that I do not have a preference on his choice. But it is Greirr's life and only he can make decisions for it now that he is no longer a child, and I have promised to support whatever decision he has made. Selfishly perhaps I can't help hoping he will give us his decision very soon, for what he has decided will have a tremendous effect on the future of my beloved Glittering Caves. I will have many preparation to make either way.

As if this thought has brought him to me, there is a soft knock on the outer door and Greirr quietly slips in. He looks much improved over last night and answers affirmatively when I ask if he has slept well.

"I didn't expect to see you so early laddie," I tell him. "After yesterday I thought you might like to have a nice long lie in. You are certainly entitled to it. You did very well."

"Thank you Uncle. I appreciate that, but I couldn't sleep any longer. I wanted to speak to you first before I talked to anyone else."

My heart begins to pound but I keep my voice steady.

"You have made a decision then?"

"I have, my Lord." He bows his head and kneels respectfully, but then looks up into my face and I can see he is confident about what he has to say.

"Lord Gimli, it will be an honor to take up the Mantle of Lordship when you are no longer able to do so. May such a day be a long time in coming. I swear to do my best and only hope I can do it half so well as you have done."

I place a hand on his head in acceptance of his promise answering; "I do not doubt you will do as well and likely better, for you have loved this place since you were a small child. I accept your pledge, son of Dorbryn and welcome you as my second in command."

There is a moment of silence before I can no longer contain the smile that is threatening to appear. I pull him to his feet and into a strong embrace.

"That is enough formality, nephew! Shall we go tell your folks?"

We are just about to put actions to words, when the door opens again, and this time it is my elfling who slips through, taking us by surprise.

"I thought you were still asleep," I exclaim, "where have you been, lamb?"

At the same time Greirr is speaking as well

"Legolas, I am glad you are here. I was hoping to speak to you before everyone else arrived."

Evidently choosing to ignore my question, Legolas turns toward Greirr.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

Here Greirr looks a little uncomfortable as if he is unsure of what he has to say will be received.

"Legolas, I…that is…could you sit with me for a moment?"

"Of course. Is anything wrong Greirr?"

Legolas hurries to sit next to Greirr, who takes something out of his pocket, keeping it hidden in the palm of his hand.

"Nay, nothing like that," Greirr explains. "It is just I want to say something, but I don't wish to offend you."

I suddenly understand what Greirr means to do, but when he looks to me for help, I can only shrug. I have no idea how Legolas will respond to his offer, though I would think he could see that Greirr means well at least.

"It is unlikely that you could offend me," Legolas assures him. "So just spit it out will you?"

"Yes, all right," Greirr begins and then clears his throat, before going into what sounds like a rehearsed speech. "I know I have given you a hard time occasionally over having passed you in terms of reaching certain stages of life, but I was only teasing, you know that right?" he pauses long enough to see Legolas nod and look puzzled. "The truth is, Legolas, you are a good friend, like a brother in fact and I know you have sacrificed a great deal of your youth in service to your King and to all of Middle Earth. I respect and admire you for that, I truly do. I also know you have some years left before you come of age, and well…well I hope those years will be happy ones for you, like my own childhood was for me." Here he opens his hand. "I have worn this amulet nearly since birth and it is said that if an amulet has brought a happy youth to one person, it will bring the same to another. It is what I wish for you, so I offer it to you as a symbol of that wish. It is a tradition of the dwarves, but I will not be offended if you would rather not take it…"

I find I am holding my breath, for I know this is a very sensitive issue. Like Greirr I am unsure of how this offer will be received. I attempt to catch my lad's eyes to indicate that the should play along, for the polite thing to do would be to accept Greirr's sincere offer in the spirit it is meant, even if it does leave an unpleasant taste. I am not successful in my attempt, but I needn't have worried. If Legolas is offended or upset he manages to keep his face from showing it at all. In fact he manages to nod graciously and take the offered gift saying simply,

"Thank you Greirr. I will treasure it."

He then looks to me and smiles when I wink and nod in approval for his actions.

"Very good!" I say, clapping my hands together "Now how about we start some water for tea? I for one could do with a nice strong cup and maybe a smoke before we begin the rest of the day, for we have much to do to prepare to celebrate this joyous occasion!"

This moves everyone into action to get on with the morning. I am just settling in to light my pipe when I recall my unanswered question from earlier.

"By the way, lamb, you never did say. What were you doing out and about so early this morning?"

"Oh that," Legolas hands me a cup of tea. "I just had some business to take care of."

I frown for it is a very vague answer, and when I look into his face, I can see that he would rather I didn't ask for more details. Normally that is my first clue that I should investigate further, but when I look closely I cannot detect even the faintest hint of guilt and I am somehow reassured by that fact. Perhaps it is some sort of surprise he has planned. So I let him off the hook.

"I hope it went well then," I offer.

"It did, Elvellon," he tells me, smiling in relief. "In fact it went very well."

"That is good then," I say. "I am happy for you Lamb."


End file.
